


Rain.

by TheAngelSoars



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and i hope your day is the absolute best!, and one heck of a story :)), and thank you for reading! <3, and this one was chosen, friend of mine - Freeform, hello!! it's been a hot minute since i've written anything hehe, i asked you to make a choice between a ship, i hope you enjoy!, i love you bro, since her birthday is tomorrow!, so get ready for some tooth rotting fluff, so if you're reading this, sorry for leaving you all in a drought!, then happy birthday to you!, this piece is dedicated to a VERY good friend of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelSoars/pseuds/TheAngelSoars
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B are going on a nice walk in the woods when it suddenly starts to downpour.Pairing: Marvin The Magnificent and Jackieboy ManShananigans ensue, and it's really adorable. I hope you guys enjoy!In Dedication To: bruisedstranger(izzy)
Relationships: Marvin the Magnificent/Jackieboy Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rain.

_ **7:30 p.m.** _

_ **JB: where are you???** _

_**7:31 p.m.** _

_ **Marvin: i'm coming, give me one second** _

Marvin stared at himself in the mirror for a long time. Tired bags under the eyes, wrinkles from smiling too much, dim blue eyes—the most prominent features of his face. The most noticeable, in fact. He took a step back, admiring the attire he had chosen to wear while going on his "date" with JB.

He wore a dark, navy blue dress shirt, tucked into a pair of clean dress pants with a belt, and his cape was neatly tied underneath his collar. The cat mask he traditionally wore sat at the edge of the sink, and Marvin's brunette hair lay in shambles, falling past his ears and almost to his shoulders.

Humming with a sigh, he goes and searches the cabinets for something to tie his hair up with, succeeding and creating, what looks to be, a loose man bun. Then, with a soft grip, he picks up his mask, slipping it over his head so it perches nicely on his forehead.

Glancing at himself once more in the mirror, Marvin smiles to himself with an affirmative nod, and exits his bathroom.

_ **7:40 p.m.** _

_ **JB: you take too long, im gonna leave, dont test me >:((** _

_ **7:41 p.m.** _

_ **Marvin: i'm heading out now, i hope you don't think i'm TOO extra** _

He picks up his keys and opens his front door, sliding on his shoes and exiting his home. Outside waiting stood his acquaintance—more like boyfriend, but Marvin and JB were in denial—of a few months. They were comfortable with one another, occasionally going over to each other's houses and watching movies, kissing each other from time to time, but nothing too extreme, at least not yet.

Peeking up from his phone, the shorter man's eyes widened, a big smile growing on his face. He wore a simplistic white t-shirt with generic font, and a maroon-red varsity jacket from his old high school. It was paired with ripped jeans and matching white sneakers. A bright smile shone on his face.

"Marvin! Gosh, you're a slowpoke, I thought I was waiting for a _million years_—" He whined, slinging his arms around Marvin's shoulders and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"JB, I know, I know. You can complain all you want, even _after_ we get ice cream later tonight." Marvin teases, cracking a smile and taking hold of JB's hand in his.

"Ice cream!? I take it back. Take as much time as you need if we're gettin' ice cream."

Together, the couple walks away from their neighborhood, far into the local park, and soon into the upper parts of the woods.

"Do you smell that, Marvin? Isn't that the greatest thing you've _ever_ smelled?" JB spun around in a circle, hands extended, grinning like a child. Marvin simply rolled his eyes, taking a seat on a log.

"It smells like dog shit, if I'm going to be honest with you, hon. It's not the best. . ." With a shocked gasp, JB stumbles forward, purposely into Marvin's arms.

"You take that _back_, Marvin McLoughlin! You wouldn't dare say that exact thing to your mother, would you?"

". . . But my mother isn't a _log_, JB. At least, not that I know of." Marvin sighs, before giving in with a smile.

"Okay, okay. I take it back, Your Highness." He stands, and takes a bow in JB's direction. The shorter man giggles, wrapping his hand around the other's, and squeezing.

The sky was getting darker by the hour, stormy clouds overhead them. But they didn't mind, nor did they notice.

"You're a pretty great—boyfriend, Marvin." The corners of JB's eyes curl up with a bright smile, kissing the corner of McLoughlin's mouth.

"As are you, darling. The light of my life. My JB." JB flushes red, and Marvin can't help but laugh at his reaction. The space between them started to close, their breaths mingling together, getting closer and closer until, _until_—

* * *

_Drip. Drip._

Droplets of rain fell from the sky above, separating the two. JB hit his forehead on Marvin's chin, complaining with a groan. The magician merely rubbed his sore face, flexing his jaw before talking.

"You okay?" JB held a hand to his forehead, rubbing it, before nodding his head.

"Your jaw is _literally_ made out of steel, ouch—But I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yes. But. . . The rain's comin' down. And _fast_." He murmured, glancing up at the thundering void above. It went from a few droplets, to light sprinkling. Soon, in a matter of seconds, the rain began to get heavier and heavier.

"Holy shit, holy shit! It's fucking _pouring_!" A strike of lightning flashed across the sky, a squeal of fright escaping one of them, as both covered their heads. Not that it helped, but it was better than looking like a drowned rat.

The loose bun in Marvin's hair came undone, falling back down, as he grabbed JB's hand with a harsh grip. Looking up concerned, JB finds warmth in Marvin's hands, as he wraps him with his cape.

Together, they run, trying to find shelter from the downpour. In the distance stood an abandoned gazebo, far from home, but it was better than nothing. They shuffled under, close to keep warm.

Water dripped off their clothes and hair, their breathing shaky. JB threw his hands in the air, as Marvin, who stood across the gazebo, was making an effort to wring out his clothes.

"_Great_. This is just absolutely _fucking fantastic! We're stuck here!_" Furrowing his eyebrows, Marvin opens his mouth, but quickly shutting it, due to sensing JB's fury over the thunderous rain.

"We aren't able to do _anything_, and it's all _your fault_!" A strike of lightning hit the ground as if to emphasize his point, looking in the direction of Marvin. The taller man's eyes grew wide, as he protested.

"Mine? How in the _hell_ is it my fault, JB!? I can't control the fucking _weather_!" He made a gesture to the sky, and then back to them. There was edge and venom between them, as they lashed out each other, anger dripping from their words.

"I fucking know, okay!? I just thought—" JB's voice cracks, as his anger subsides. It's replaced with a sense of sadness, as his confident posture sinks back into a slouched, standing position.

"I just _thought_ that—that we were going to have an amazing date. A date where _nothing_ went wrong. Don't you remember our first one? I spilled water all over your suit, and, _and—_"

He chokes back a sob, as Marvin's expression softens. His heart breaks at the sight of his <strike>lover</strike> in pain. He wants to respond, but JB continues.

"I wanted everything to be _perfect_. I want to blame everything that goes wrong on someone, on _something_, and you were there, and I don't—I don't know what to _do_ anymore!"

Tears are falling down JB's face, as he cries out. Droplets of water fall from Marvin's wrung-out hair, coming down in waves. He is at a loss words.

"JB, I—I didn't know you felt that way. I never knew. I'm so sorry." He whispers, loud enough for the other to hear him over the thunder.

"Of _course_ you didn't, you dumb idiot. I don't typically share my emotions with _anyone_, and—" Raising his eyebrows, Marvin strides forward, taking a firm hold of JB's wrists.

He gets up close, their noses practically touching. Wet clothes are starting to get in the way of their moment, but he ignores them. Looking at him in the eyes, Marvin begins to speak.

"_JB_. I am your _boyfriend_, do you understand me? I don't need to know every little thing about your life," JB's eyes shift away, unable to look at Marvin, as continues,

"And that is _okay_. But I want you know that you can be _comfortable_ around me. That I am willing to _listen_ to you. I will wait, and be patient, for _you_. Do you understand?" He pauses, waiting for a reaction. JB remains still.

"You are the most _important_ fucking thing to me. There's never a day, where I go without worrying about you. I love you more than you think. And I will do _whatever_ it takes to show you that. We don't need perfection, or a 'perfect date'. We have each other. Ain't that enough?"

JB nods, raising a hand to wipe at his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess—Boyfriend's shouldn't cry on their dates. Not in a bad way, at least." He lets out a soft, hissed laugh, giving a weak smile.

"_You're_ important to me too. I'm sorry for makin' this such a mess, and blaming you for things you didn't even do. It was my fault." Marvin hushes him with his finger, his hands holding his boyfriend's face still.

* * *

It's still pouring. The rain isn't stopping at this point. Silence looms in the air between them, and only their breathing could be heard.

A shiver passed between them. They shuffled closer, sharing each other's body heat, listening to one another's heartbeats. It was soothing. It was too quiet. Too quiet.

". . . JB?" Marvin whispered, looking down for a brief second. He stared back, tilting his head to the side slightly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes?" JB replies, not faltering, letting out a soft sigh. Marvin raises a shaky hand to his cheek, holding it there. It was warm to the touch.

"You want to know what—what my favorite part about this is?"

"What is it? Is it the fact that we're still soaking? Or we didn't get ice cream?" Marvin chuckles, shaking his head in response to JB's silly questions.

"No, no. It's not that."

"Then what is it, love?"

"My favorite thing about this is you. I get to be with _you_. The best person in the world." JB softly gasps, gazing at Marvin. Marvin stared back, cracking a smile. His boyfriend shone like the sun, and—

Before he knew it, JB had thrown his arms around Marvin, and kissed him with all he had.

A spark ignited. It was like all the books Marvin had read in his free time—the kiss was like fireworks, exploding and never stopping. It felt like time had stopped. Cliche, isn't it?

JB's fingers ran through Marvin's hair, getting caught in its knots, as he tugged gently. The taller male held him close, hands on the opposer's lower back, breathing in sink with him.

They were in love. So _madly_ in love, and it was all they wanted.

After a time, the couple separated, catching their breathes and looking at each other with sparkles in their eyes.

"Marvin, I—I love you. From the bottom of my heart. To the moon and back. Forever and _always_." JB exhaled, as Marvin smiled some more.

"And I love you too, JB. More than I love my potions back home, more than the sweetest chocolates in the _world_. I love you with all my heart." He replied, leaning his forehead on the other's.

"You're my one and only, aren't you, Marvin?"

"Of course, JB. And you're the one for me, right?"

"Right. Now just shut up and kiss me again." Marvin laughed, before closing the space between them, kissing each other to the heart's content.

It was just them. And only them.

_Simply listening, to the patters of rain behind them_.


End file.
